Joe's Adventures
Joe's Adventures is a DLC for Mafia II. It puts the player in control of Joe Barbaro, and takes place during the time Joe's best friend Vito Scaletta spent in prison. Joe's Adventures The game also features new arcade style missions similar to Jimmy's Vendetta, but also has a story and story missions and cutscenes like Mafia II. It has many new features including access to the Cathouse, train stations and a boat yard as well as many new outfits. It is said to reveal the real reason Vito went to prison. Quick Note: The part where Joe is shown with a mustache is believed to be a disguise. It is believed Joe was supposed to leave town after Vito was incarcerated, so he came back to Empire Bay wearing a fake mustache and new clothes so that nobody will recognize him. Joe’s Adventures continues the prodigious crime drama of Mafia II through the eyes of Joe Barbaro, Vito Scaletta’s best friend, during the time that Vito spends in prison. The game add-on extends the original narrative of Mafia II by combining a dramatic storyline with intense arcade-style gameplay that opens up several new areas in Empire Bay and items for players to get their hands dirty with. Impulsive and unpredictable, Joe Barbaro has been at Vito’s side since childhood. That is, until Vito gets caught and sent to prison. In Joe’s Adventures, Joe uncovers the truth behind Vito’s prison sentence and what’s really going on in the Clemente crime family. It appears that it will have a lot to do with Vito's trial like killing a witness to get the trophie Artic Grave. Joe’s Adventures offers an engaging narrative and allows players to explore new locations, including a train station, the cathouse, a boat yard, a seasonally changing lakefront and some never-before-seen buildings in Empire Bay. This exciting new chapter in the Mafia II saga includes new clothing, collectibles and even more classic 40’s and 50’s music. In addition to the story-based missions, Joe’s Adventures opens up a slew of optional city-based quests packed with arcade action gameplay and a points-based system that allows players to move up the ranks on the online leaderboard through combos and multiplier bonuses. Deadly executions by head shot or charged explosives rack up points, and precision-timed vehicular power slides, lofty jumps and feats of supercharged speed maintain the adrenaline-charged fun for extensive replayability. Mafia II's third downloadable add-on is coming your way! Joe's Adventures stars Vito Scaletta's childhood friend Joe Barbaro, a brash and unpredictable wiseguy who loves to live the sweet life of money, fast cars, and faster women. When Vito gets sent to prison, Joe uncovers the truth behind his friend's sentence, and it sets the stage for his own story to unfold. This add-on content features new missions, new locations not seen before in Empire Bay, new clothing, new collectables, and more excellent music from the 40s and 50s. Stay tuned for more details on this upcoming downloadable content! It will be a story based game similar to Mafia II with optional side quests similar to the missions in Jimmy's Vendetta, it will also be free roam. Downloadable allowance is based on all platforms (PC, Xbox 360 and PS3) at the end of the year, probably in November. Price is not yet known. http://mafia.czech-games.net/mafia-ii/dlc/joeovo-dobrodruzstvi/ On October 22, a trailer was released announcing the release date as November 23. It will sell for $9.99 or 800 Microsoft points depending on the platform. http://www.shacknews.com/onearticle.x/66147' Missions Luca Gurino *Witness - Frozen Memories Antonio Balsamo file:IconoT.png *Tutorial *Going Out of Business *Limo Movin' *Smugglers' Luck file:IconoT1.png *Connection Marty file:IconoM.png *Skunk in the Trunk *Saving Marty Giuseppe file:IconoG.png *Old Man's Perils *Charlie's Car *Bomb Under The Seat Eddie Scarpa *A Lesson in Manners *Send a Message *Gunrunning *Stolen Goods file:IconoE2.png *Supermarket *Cathouse Mike Bruski file:IconoB.png *Wheels of Evidence Charlie file:IconoC.png *Highway Racing *Can't Stop Me Now *Greaseballs' Arena Rocco file:IconoR.png *Bet on That *Hit Contract *In The Shadows *Piece of Cake Game loading screens (For Infobox) 01_ja.png 02_ja.png 03_ja.png 04_ja.png 05_ja.png 06_ja.png 07_ja.png 08_ja.png 09_ja.png 10_ja.png 11_ja.png 12_ja.png 13_ja.png mapJ.png|Map Achievements/Trophies '''What Witness?' - Finish the Witness level in "Joe's Adventures". - 10G/Bronze Arctic Grave - Push the chief witness into the ice lake in "Joe's Adventures". -20G/Bronze Dockyard Discord - Finish the Connection level in "Joe's Adventures". - 20G/Bronze Five Finger Discount - Finish the Supermarket level in "Joe's Adventures". - 30G/Bronze Mind the Goods - Finish the Cathouse level in "Joe's Adventures". - 40G/Silver Same Shirt Different Day - Finish "Joe's Adventures" on any difficulty. - 50G/Silver Hypersonic - Reach 2000 points for one velocity run in "Joe's Adventures". - 20G/Bronze Jacked Jumper - Reach 200 points for one Jump in "Joe's Adventures". - 50G/Bronze Driftin' Daddy-O - Reach 200 points for one Drift in "Joe's Adventures". - 20G/Bronze Jack of all Trades - Reach 10 different score actions in one mission in "Joe's Adventures". - 20G/Bronze New Features *New Clothes *New Cars (including the Dezilia 410 Grand American, Forklift and a camper van style vehicle) *Garden of Eden (Only available in mission) *Subway Station (only available in mission) *Boat Yard (Only available in mission) *Uptown Parking *Falcone Garage (Only the exterior) *Hillwood House (Only available in mission) *The Warehouse and Storage Co. *Seasonally changing Lakefront *New music *(19 new playboy magazines) *New achievements/trophies *Supermarket (Only available in one mission) *Fighting Styles *New characters *Marty appears alongside Antonio Balsamo *New districts: Dam Gallery Joesadventuressept1600004.jpg Joesadventuressept1600005.jpg Joesadventuressept1600003.jpg Joesadventuressept1600001.jpg Cathouse.jpg jeoad.jpg catrhouse.jpg joead2.jpg trainstation.jpg Joeadvent.JPG Cutscene1 (800 x 450).jpg Marco-Joe's Adventures.jpg Garden of the Eden-Joe's Adventures.jpg Henry-Joe's Adventures.jpg Joe-Joe's Adventures.jpg Luca Gurino-Joe's Adventures.jpg boat.jpg Mafia2 2010-12-02 22-41-30-53.jpg Mafia2 2010-11-26 20-38-00-95.png Video thumb|300px|right External links *Official website Category:Downloadable contents in Mafia II Category:Mafia II Category:Missions Category:Joe's Adventures Category:Gameplay Category:Games